onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 790
Обложка Цветные обложки: Мугивары в костюмах разных стран. Краткое содержание Луффи возвращается в битву, но Донкихот все ещё может пробить усиленную Хаки кожу Мугивары своими пробужденными нитями. Луффи активирует Четвертый Гир и поднимается высоко в небо для своей финальной атаки. Дофламинго насмехается над Луффи и готовится покончить с надоедливым противником, для чего следует за ним в воздух, чтобы нанести удар. Луффи посылает мощный удар, который превосходит нити Ситибукая и заставляет того сильно впечататься в землю. Полное содержание As Luffy returns, the crowd goes wild. Doflamingo laughs at the theatrical entry and says he’s barely standing. But Luffy says that it's the same with Doflamingo. Doflamingo takes the initiative, attacking Luffy with strings. He also sends some to Rebecca, but Law saves her by switching her location with a pile of rubble. Doflamingo realizes Law's presence in the surrounding area, and tells him to sit there and watch. left|thumb|220x220px|Дофламинго пытается убить Луффи "Широкой нитью" Doflamingo then turns an entire segment of the town into strings with Ever White, and converts them into a thousand “Flap Thread” string arrows. He attacks Luffy with the arrows. Luffy tries to hold off the attacks with Haki, but it proves too much for him, and some of the arrows pierces him, slamming Luffy into a wall. Doflamingo laughs, asking Luffy if he has truly recovered his Haki. As the fight continues, Luffy flashes back to his training with Rayleigh, Rayleigh laughs at Luffy barely surviving an attack by a beast, and asks him what happened to the Kong Gun of which Luffy was so proud. Luffy says the beast he fought earlier was even bigger, and his Kong Gun proved ineffective. Rayleigh tells Luffy that Gear Fourth wears down his body too much, and that he should come up with a better solution. Back in the fight, Doflamingo controls the beaten Luffy and makes him walk over to him. He says everyone should have been content being manipulated, and all this slaughter would have been avoided. Luffy snaps upon hearing this, goes into Gear Fourth, rips apart the strings controlling him, and leaps into the air. Doflamingo is surprised that his strings were easily cut, but soon recovers and mocks Luffy, asking him how long his second use of Gear Fourth will last. thumb|210px|Гому Гому но Кинг Конг vs. Божья Нить Leaping into the air, Doflamingo continues to mock Luffy for challenging him to an air fight. Luffy yells at Doflamingo, telling him that his desire to control and manipulate everything in his palm makes this place suffocating. Doflamingo responds that Luffy should blame that on his blood, and claims that he is different from "commoners", calling them trash. He tries to capture Luffy with Spider Nest, but Luffy blows air into his already inflated Gear Fourth muscles. Luffy readies his King Kong Gun, while Doflamingo tries to counter with God Thread, initiating a powerful attack consisting of 16 holy threads. But Doflamingo's attack proves ineffective against the King Kong Gun, which crushes the threads and Doflamingo along with it. left|thumb|220x220px|Фирменные очки Дофламинго разбиты Doflamingo is struck so severely that the lenses in his sunglasses instantly shatter and he is hammered straight into the ground. The impact force from the King Kong Gun instantly levels the nearby townscape, sending bystanders running in panic. Law stares at the aftermath of Luffy's catastrophic attack and remembers the words of Donquixote Rosinante — that there are those who call the "D" clan "God's natural enemy". Doflamingo's sunglasses fall off with the lens shattered. Справка Примечания по главе *Луффи — первый человек, освободившийся от атаки Дофламинго "Паразит". *Очки Дофламинго ломаются в первый раз, что очень похоже на то, как сломались очки Куро в битве с Луффи. Персонажи Навигация по арке ca:Capítol 790 de:Ten to Chi en:Chapter 790 es:Capítulo 790 fr:Chapitre 790 it:Capitolo 790